


Suicidal Tendencies

by Coloured_Rainbow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Definitely gonna be more violent, Do n o t read if your sensitive to shit like that, F/M, Keepin it classy folks, No Porn, No Smut, Only goes downhill from here boys, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coloured_Rainbow/pseuds/Coloured_Rainbow
Summary: Sans flinched, quickly retracting the gun from his mouth and looking toward where the voice came from. His eyelights just pinpricks, he looked over at you where you stood at the end of the alley--frozen and unknowing of what to do.“who are you--whaddya doin’ back here?”“Please, uh,” you slowly walked closer to him, a pleading look on your face. “P-Please put down the gun.”





	1. Damn, you waste no time, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a weird idea I had :P Don't know if I'll do anything else with it, but we'll see!
> 
> Wanna see more? Hmu on [Tumblr](https://rainbow-flavoured.tumblr.com) :^)
> 
> Please help me [fix my car](https://rainbow-flavoured.tumblr.com/post/177051546870/hey-guys-so-i-know-i-dont-have-many-followers) by commissioning me!!

_Just do it._

Sans sucked in a deep breath, steadying himself against the brick wall of the alleyway. The ragged air seeping from between his teeth immediately froze into a cloud of white that rose up and disappeared with every exhale he forced out to calm himself. Despite the cold air engulfing him, he could feel sweat pooling down the top of his skull, dripping down onto the frozen concrete.

_Just. Do. It._

Letting out an angry shout to himself, he pressed the cool tip of the barrel of a gun deeper against the bottom of his jaw. His hands were shaking and he let out a pitiful sob as he braced himself for when he would pull the trigger. He grit his teeth as tears forced their way out of his eye sockets and down his cheeks, clinging to the barrel of the gun and eventually making their way down to his trembling fingers.

No one wanted him here: on the surface. There wasn't a single human who was willing to treat him or any other monster like they were anything even close to a person. He would kill himself and no one would care--in fact, the humans that came across his body would probably be glad to see him go. It wasn't like the monsters were any better. They didn't like him underground, what made him think it'd be any different up here?

Anxiously tapping his foot, he forced the gun into his mouth, biting down on the barrel hard enough to almost break his own teeth. 

_Don't be a pussy, you won't feel a thing._

On three. He could do this. It was better this way.

_One….._

_Two…._

_Three--_

“Oh my god!!” 

Sans flinched, quickly retracting the gun from his mouth and looking toward where the voice came from. His eyelights just pinpricks, he looked over at you where you stood at the end of the alley--frozen and unknowing of what to do.

“who are you--whaddya doin’ back here?”

“Please, uh,” you slowly walked closer to him, a pleading look on your face. “P-Please put down the gun.”

Glaring, Sans practically slammed the barrel against the side of his skull in a threatening manner that made you jump. “get the fuck out of here, wouldya?!”

“N-No, sir, I can't…” You paused, slowly inching your way towards him. “It's okay. Let me help you.”

“i don't _need_ any fucking help,” he hissed. “what i do is none of your business--you shouldn't even be back here! so go!” It came out much more pleading than Sans intended, but he didn't bother correcting himself. Breathing heavily, he backed up against the brick wall as you kept walking closer, your arms held out in a consoling way. 

“Don’t do this,” you said softly. “You don’t need to do this.”

“what the fuck would you know?” He was practically screaming, unable to hear himself over the anxious pounding in his head. The eyelights in his sockets were pulsing and shaking so much he practically couldn’t see you. 

“I know that you’re a person--” Sans was able to muster up a laugh at that, “--and that it d-doesn’t need to be like this. Please.”

Shakily, Sans slung the gun forward, aiming it at your head. “step closer, i fucking dare you.”

You froze, eye wide as they stared into his. “Please put down the gun,” you asked calmly.

“no!” 

“S--Sir, please.”

“get out of here!!”

“Please put it down!”

Shouting in frustration, Sans turned the gun back on himself, pressing it against the side of his head this time. He bit down on his teeth, clenched his fists--and pulled the trigger.

 

There was a loud BANG followed by a high pitched ring that made Sans wince. His body was suddenly surrounded by a numbing warmth that made him feel like he was floating.

No pain. He didn’t feel anything, just like he told himself he wouldn’t. He was dying--already dead, probably.

“O-Oh my god.”

Sans’ sight and hearing came back all at once and he was surprised when his eyes immediately locked onto yours. You were standing in front of him, practically pressed up against him, your hand gripped tightly around his wrist. You were holding his hand above his head--the same trembling hand that held the gun. Giving him one last look, you slowly looked over at the gun as he lowered his hand, gently removing the weapon from his grasp.

He… _wasn’t_ dead.

His head still pounding, Sans slowly glanced to look at a huge dent in the wall where the bullet had gone instead of through his own skull.

He was really going to do it. He almost killed himself. But you stopped him. He was… still alive.

Regaining feeling, Sans began to violently shake again, tears streaming down the sides of his face.

“It’s okay,” you said quietly, reminding him that you were still even there.

Letting out a laugh, he turned back to you. “t-take the gun and leave, already. you got what y-you wanted, right?” He tried to sound snarky, but his voice was too slurred and shaky to get that point across. 

“You almost just,” you paused, choking on your words as you tightly gripped the gun by the barrel. “I can’t. I-I can’t just leave you. Let’s go somewhere safe, okay? Like a hospital?”

“m’not go-oin’ to a h-hospital, s-sweetheart.”

“Please,” you whispered, your eyes watering. “I-I don’t know what else to do.”

“what’s your name?”

You paused. “What?”

“w-what is it?”

Hesitantly, you looked down at the shiny handgun in your grip, mumbling your name under your breath. Sans repeated it back to you, nodding his head. 

“i like that.” There was a paused before added, “name’s sans.” Silently, you hung your head to avoid meeting his eyes, only looking up when he stuck out his hand to you. 

“c’mon.”

“W-What?”

He sighed, reaching forward to grab one of your hands and start to pull you forward. “you just s-saved my life,” he chuckled. “If yer gonna s-stick around, i’d say I owe you a drink.”


	2. Catch ya later, I guess...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted to either be a nurse or a psychologist. You went through rigorous training in talking people down and delivering bad news and keeping people happy. You were still a student, but you always considered yourself a pretty good one. 
> 
> But putting all of that training into action was a different part of the equation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW okay, I didn't think I'd ever continue this, but here we are.  
> I found a new band and one of their songs made me think of the this story and really got the juices flowing for what's to happen in later chapters. I didn't have any direction with this when I started it, it was just based off of a strange one-shot idea I had, but so many people read the first chapter that it seemed like a waste to just forget it.  
> I'll add this to the list of Undertale fics I've started and have yet to continue :P Hopefully this one kicks off and actually goes somewhere!  
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving nice comments, btw :)

You wanted to either be a nurse or a psychologist. You had multiple classes in comforting people and checking up on them and making them feel wanted, so you considered yourself a pretty good “people person.” You went through rigorous training in talking people down and delivering bad news and keeping people happy. You were still a student--an older one, having only returned to college after a break following highschool that lasted the better part of a decade--but you always paid attention and considered yourself a pretty good student. 

Putting all of that training into action was a different part of the equation.

In the moments leading up to you running into that skeleton monster in the alleyway, you had just gotten back from the library where you were supposed to be working on your book. After another good few years of schooling, you decided to take another break. Probably not the best idea, but you had saved so much money that you figured you should reward your hard work a year to settle into a new house--possibly move out of the city if you could--focus in on hobbies, and make new friends. It was already December, you only had a little more than a year of your break left, and you hadn’t managed to accomplish much. So for these past few weeks, you dedicated time to look over writing prompts to write one shots and short stories while also working on your bigger project: a novel that wasn’t really going anywhere. 

You were completely lost in thought that you didn’t even notice when you took a wrong turn into a more shady neighborhood. You had gone that direction before, it was a smidge faster than walking down the side of the busy road and waiting for traffic lights to finally allow you to cross the street, but you didn’t like the fact that every other street light was flickering and more trash was scattered in the gutters than you threw away in a month. It only lasted for a few blocks, but apparently that wasn’t enough to avoid any trouble.

Snapping out of your thoughts, your eyesight returned after having previously been fogged from shock, blankly staring at the monster named Sans as he shakily asked you out for a drink and tugged on your clammy hand.

All of your training flew out the window as you actually considered his offer. What were you supposed to do, just leave him? Walk away? The gun was still in your fucking hand.

Pausing, you planted your heels and halted him in place. “...W-Wait,” you breathed. “We can’t just--you almost--I didn’t--...the gun?”

Sans’ face fell and you watched as the small lights in his eyes that simulated pupils widened and focused like he was assessing the situation, realizing how bad this all actually seemed. 

“...yeah, right.” After a few moments of hesitation, he let go of your hand and started to reach for the weapon. You watched him carefully as he did, intercepting just before he grazed the metal by lifting your now empty hand and gently grabbing his wrist. You felt a pang of guilt run down your spine and settle in your gut at the embarrassed look on his face. 

“...I… I can’t give this back to you.” You swallowed, guilt quickly settling into panic as a glare settled on his face. Now that the initial shock had worn off, you suddenly absorbed the fact that he was a monster--a walking skeleton at that; one of the infamous monsters who have been known to be extremely hostile and violent. “I d-don’t want you to h-hurt yourself.”

His glare quickly faded away, replaced by a look of sadness. “...right.”

Looking down at his feet, he jerked back his hand to release it from your grip.

You bit at your lips, anxiously running your sweaty fingers down the side of the gun’s barrel. “Do… you… want to talk? I can talk.”

“i’m fine, sweetheart,” he spat sarcastically, his voice now much steadier than before. 

“...W-What can I do to help?”

He shrugged, hunching his shoulders and averting his gaze to the side. “...just… take the fucking gun and leave.”

“...I think I should contact authorities,” you stated softly. “They can help you. I don’t want you to--”

“they ain’t gonna help me,” Sans left out a humourless chuckle. “for all i know they’ll finish the fucken job and kill me themselves.”

“I--”

“fine. guess i’ll be the one to go.”

●○●○●

Sighing, you leaned back in your desk chair.

You hadn’t managed to get anything done in weeks following meeting Sans. After an informal goodbye, he simply disappeared from where he was standing. You had panicked at first, wondering if the universe thought it would be a funny moment to suck him into a wormhole that lead to an alternate universe, but a quick google a few minutes later revealed that teleportation was apparently something monsters could do. 

Monsters had come to the service nearly an entire ten years ago. It was a big deal at the time, the media blew up and there was a worldwide panic, but after a few years they were allowed into society and quickly shifted into a normal thing. You expected that they would be locked back up, a threat to the human race, but there were merely a few thousand of them. Back in the underground, they had managed to build entire cities and have some sort of a functioning society, but they were amazed to find out that their entire population wasn’t even that of a decent sized town on the overworld. Studies revealed that there was more crime in the underground than some of the most dangerous cities up here--murders were just a regular, everyday occurance down there. At first, the monsters were all incredibly violent and unwilling to compromise, but after a year or so, most of them loosened up to the idea of living under the American government’s rule.

When it all first happened, you didn’t think anything would ever be the same. It seemed like the whole entire fabric of your universe was going to change.

Anticlimactically, after a few years it just turned into old news and politics. There were articles and news channels that covered monsters like they were just another part of the human race being discriminated against. Every time you tried to research the subject, it was a bunch of government terminology that flew over your head enough to make it seem like it wasn’t a big deal to you. It was rare that you were to see a monster, there being so few of them, but before you knew it, it was no more exciting than seeing a regular person. 

Monsters with magic were kind of normal now. There was still a lot about how their magic worked that you didn’t know, but you surprised yourself with how accepting you were of the whole thing.

More so then worrying about that Sans character being a monster, you were beating yourself up about how poorly you handled the situation when you first met. You were sure that you could have reacted better, got him the help he needed, but the shock of you just barely saving his life was too much for your brain to handle in that instant. You stayed home all that week, only leaving to get food, going over the situation and thinking about what you would change if something like that happened again.

Running your tongue over your teeth, you glanced away from your laptop you were supposed to be typing on and looked over at the shiny silver weapon that rested on top of a small pile of clothes on your dresser.

You still needed to figure out what to do with that gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to come bug me on [Tumblr](https://angstflavoured.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
